


One Piece: All We Wanna Do

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs having fun with the song playing in the BG. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: All We Wanna Do

**One Piece: All We Wanna Do**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This glorious series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Our story begins with the sun rising over the horizon and the Straw Hat Pirates remained asleep, for the moment. That is, until Brook began to play his wake up song. Zoro responded by throwing his boot at his skull, thus knocking him out. He went right back to sleep, soon after.

 

Of course, it was a bit hard with Luffy snoring like a lion. Good thing he had ear plugs.

 

   After about 45 minutes, the Straw Hats wake up and begin to start their day. Usopp was up in the Crow's Nest and signaled the others that an island was up ahead. Good thing, too, because they were low on rations. All thanks to a certain straw hat-wearing captain.

 

_Never know  
What's 'round the bend._

 

   Nami divided the group into teams of two. First was her and Luffy, second was Blizzard and Chopper, third was Usopp and Brook, fourth was Sanji and Franky, fifth was Zoro and Robin, and sixth was Aika and Kumi. The last pair had to go with Luffy and Nami.

 

 _We go up the hill_  
And down again.  
(Ohh...)

 

   As usual, Luffy got hungry. So, Nami took him to a nearby restaurant where he inevitably pigged out. Aika ate, too, just not as much, or as messily as he did.

 

_And when there's trouble,  
We'll get through._

 

Nami had to pay for the bill, as expected.

 

_We always have  
And we always do!_

 

After that, they left.

 

_Nothing in the world can bring us down._

 

   Nami was a little bummed that she spent all of her money on Luffy's appetite, yet again. Though, Luffy found a way to cheer her up. He started doing a small street performance to earn back all the money Nami spent on him.

 

   Soon, a small crowd gathered and they were so amazed by Luffy's abilities that they started throwing money at his feet. Nami smiled as she watched while Aika and Kumi cheered Luffy on.

 

_No, not us.  
(Not us.)_

 

Shortly, Luffy had made enough money to give to Nami and the latter was very happy. So happy, she kissed him.

 

_Spread a little sunshine all around,  
There's never enough!_

 

Aika giggled as she watched them.

 

 _All we wanna do_  
Is have a good time!  
(Have a good time!)

 

   The group is later seen walking through the town, shopping for supplies. Aika and Kumi playfully chased each other in the streets, but remembered to stay close to their guardians.

 

 _Having lots of fun_  
With all these friends of mine  
(Ooh...)

 

Luffy smiled as he watched them play.

 

 _All we wanna do_  
Is celebrate!  
(Celebrate...)

 

   Next, everyone meets up again and they go to a party that is being held on the island. Luffy, despite having already eaten, gorged himself on the food that was there. To him, the food he previously ate was nothing. This was a banquet, after all, and wherever there was a banquet, Luffy was more than likely to be there. Especially Aika, if there were cookies. Of course, she wouldn't eat as much as her brother would.

 

_Every time we've been together,  
It's been great!_

 

   Zoro was drinking, as usual, and Robin sat beside him. She drank a bit, too, just not as much. Usopp and Chopper were dancing to the music, Franky was doing poses, Brook was performing along with the band, and Blizzard and Kumi were being played with by the children. They were very patient, though. Sanji was getting his flirt on with the ladies. Naturally, it ended up getting him nothing but a slap in the face.

 

_Looking for adventure,  
Big and small!_

 

Where was Nami, you ask?

 

   Nami was hustling a bunch of party-goers. Hey, she had to do what she had to do for the crew. Even if it did demean her a bit. Nevertheless, she went with it.

 

All in all, everyone had a blast.

 

_Just being with our friends like you is all  
We wanna do!_

 

   After a while, the party ended and everyone headed back to the _Sunny_. Luffy had to carry an exhausted Aika, piggyback style, and he tucked her into bed, as usual. He said goodnight to her and kissed her forehead. Then, he left her room.

 

After that, he and everyone else turned in for the night.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

_All my friends are here with me,_

 

The Straw Hats are seen sailing towards their next destination.

 

_And things are good,  
As they can be._

 

Luffy sat on the figurehead with Aika in his lap.

 

_(Ooh, yeah)_

 

Once the ship docked at the island, the Monkey siblings immediately disembarked.

 

_Travel places near and far,  
But home is always where we are._

 

Aika excitedly ran ahead of her older half-brother with Kumi following after her.

 

_Traveling the world is what we do,_

 

Luffy kept a close eye on the little ones. He refused to acknowledge it, but Aika did get his adventurous, danger-prone nature from him.

 

_Because,  
(Because)_

 

   The other Straw Hats pointed out this fact many times before. As Aika and Kumi kept playing, a tiger suddenly jumped out at them, frightening them into running away and Luffy swiftly fell the big cat with a Gum-Gum Pistol.

 

_Everywhere we go there's something new,  
For us._

 

Aika looked up at her brother, gratefully. Luffy flashed his usual toothy grin at the Wolf Girl and giggled. Afterwards, they continued exploring.

 

 _All we wanna do_  
Is have a good time!  
(Have a good time...)

 

   They saw many amazing things: beautiful flowers, animals, and insects. As this was going on, Robin and Zoro used this time to take a stroll on the beach; Usopp and Chopper built a larger than life sandcastle.

 

_Having lots of fun  
With all these friends of mine!_

 

   Nami was sunbathing and she was also keeping a close eye on Luffy, Aika, and Kumi. She trusted Luffy, though, and Nami knew what a good older brother he was. No harm would come to the little ones under his watch.

 

 _All we wanna do_  
Is celebrate!  
(Celebrate...)

 

The Straw Hats are later seen sitting by a campfire at night. They all ate, laughed, and told stories. Heck, Brook even sang campfire songs.

 

_Every time we've been together,  
It's been great!_

 

   Luffy nearly ate himself into a food coma. Aika used this opportunity to hop onto his engorged belly and jump on it. Kumi and Chopper soon joined her.

 

Luffy was too lethargic to move and Nami giggled before she patted his large tummy.

 

 _Looking for adventure,_  
Big and small!  
(Big or small...)

 

After a while, the party was over and everyone slept on the beach.

 

_Just being with our friends like you is all  
We wanna do!_

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

_Do you come along?_

 

   The Straw Hats are about to disembark on their next adventure and this time, Aika appears to be holding her hand out to the audience. It was as if she was asking them to come along.

 

   Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Blizzard, and Kumi were all smiling, as if they wanted whoever Aika was holding her hand out to come with them on their journey.

 

_Just be prepared for anything!_

 

There was a pause...and a hand reached out and held Aika's hand.

 

_Get into the flow,  
Get ready to go!_

 

The Wolf Girl pulled the person along with her as they went with the Straw Hats.

 

_Get ready to spread your wings!  
(Spread your wings...)_

 

At that moment, they all started to run.

 

 _And all we wanna do_  
(Ohhh!)  
Is have a good time!  
(Ohhh...ohhh...)

 

Luffy grinned as he led the way.

 

 _Having lots of fun_  
With all these friends of mine!  
(All these friends of mine!)

 

Chopper cheered as he rode on Blizzard's back; Zoro and Sanji were fighting while running.

 

 _All we wanna do_  
(Ohh, ohh!)  
Is celebrate!  
(Celebrate, yeah, yeah!)

 

Robin used her devil fruit powers to keep the two of them apart and Franky was yelling "SUPER" as he ran.

 

 _Every time we've been together,_  
It's been great!  
(Uh-huh.)

 

Aika, now in her wolf form, is running around in the fields with Kumi and the person who took Aika's offer to join up with the crew.

 

 _Looking for adventure,_  
Big and small!  
(Big or small!)

 

Nami laughed as she ran while Usopp nearly tripped.

 

_Just being with our friends like you is all  
We wanna do!_

 

Brook chortled as he ran, as well.

 

 _All we wanna do_  
Is have a good time!  
(Oh, yeah, yeah!)

 

Luffy jumped up and pumped his fists into the air, shouting "YEAH!!!!"

 

 _Having lots of fun_  
With all these friends of mine!  
(With all these friends of mine!)

 

Everyone else continued having a blast.

 

 _All we wanna do_  
Is celebrate!  
(Ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah...)

 

Aika leaped as she and Kumi proceeded to run around.

 

 _Every time we've been together,_  
It's been great!  
(Ooh, ahh...)

 

At that instant, she jumped up onto Luffy's shoulders and Luffy grinned as he took Aika around for a ride.

 

 _Looking for adventure,_  
Big and small!  
(Big or small...)

 

Aika cheered as her big brother ran around and the person Aika invited to come along smiled.

 

_Just being with our friends like you  
Is all we wanna do!_

 

Being with the Straw Hats was like a dream come true and anyone would be lucky to be a part of their crew.

 

_All we wanna do  
Is have a good time..._

 

Because the Straw Hats are a family and they'd be willing to accept anyone who was willing to be a part of that.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me while listening to "All We Wanna Do" and I immediately thought of the Straw Hats and I'm shocked that there's no OP AMVs with that song.:(
> 
>  
> 
> How can there not be any Straw Hat tribute vids with "All We Wanna Do"?! This song fits them to a T!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.:D


End file.
